


Love Will Come Back For You Someday

by spoowriterfic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoowriterfic/pseuds/spoowriterfic
Summary: Set after the scene in the kitchen in 403 sneak peak, Waverly and Rachel get acquainted with each other.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Rachel Valdez (Wynonna Earp TV), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 273





	Love Will Come Back For You Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So. I wasn't going to write the _first_ post-402 story...and here I am with a second one.
> 
> I found it very easy to channel Rachel's voice, and I haven't been a teenager in God-I'm-old years. Not sure what that says about me.

It wasn’t long before Waverly found herself back in the Homestead kitchen facing the teenaged girl that apparently lived with them now.

She hung the spoon back on the wall and then they stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Waverly cleared her throat and ventured, “So you’re Rachel?”

“Yeah,” Rachel said. Her voice was a bit wary, but she was still smiling slightly.

“We didn’t get a chance to…I mean, before the…alarm…went off…I’m – ”

Rachel cut her off with a very _teenager_ roll of her eyes. “Waverly. I know.” She let out a short bark of wry laughter. “I think I know more about you than I do my own family.”

There was a long pause; Waverly didn’t quite know what to say to that.

Her mind was still reeling. Eighteen _months._

And what was weirder? It was almost like even though her brain didn’t know, her body _did_. It wasn’t that making love with Nicole wasn’t always pretty great, but looking back on it, she’d matched Nicole’s desperation measure for measure – in the afternoon and then through most of the night – even though, if asked, _she_ would have counted their separation in hours rather than months.

Rachel interrupted her train of thought by handing her the discarded glass of kombucha. It still smelled…not great…and Waverly was very much hoping Rachel didn’t notice she didn’t actually intend to drink any of it.

“She’d go through phases where she couldn’t even say your name,” Rachel said. “And then for like a month at a time, she’d tell me _everything_ she could remember about you. All day long. Every day,” she added with an almost Wynonna-esque mock-scowl. Another pause as Rachel clearly, obviously evaluated her before she twitched a smile despite herself. “The list never got any smaller. I think it got longer each time, actually. I mean, like, I know your birthday.” She held up a hand and ticked off things on her fingers. “I know yours and Nicole’s anniversary. I know what you were wearing the first time you kissed her and how she’s the only person you’ll sing for. I know what’s on your bucket list and how you changed it and took off the dick-shaped fish after you went vegan and how the first time you tried to cook vegan eggplant parmesan the fake cheese fell apart and – ”

“God,” Waverly burst out without meaning to. “It’s so weird. As far as I can remember, it’s been like two days. But…but she’s lived this whole… _life_ …here…with you and – ”

“You _sure_ it was only a couple of days to you? ‘Cause, I mean, Wynonna mentioned the loud sex but that was…I mean…how are you even _awake_ right now?”

Waverly’s jaw dropped. She was almost too shocked to be embarrassed.

Almost.

“This is…a lot…for someone I don’t know to know about me,” she finally said.

Rachel, who was clearly very perceptive, took a step closer and said softly, “Don’t be mad at her. Please? She needed someone who…could remember…with her. So she had to make that me.”

Charmed by the girl’s obvious sincerity, Waverly sighed. “I’m not mad.” She saw Rachel’s eyebrows raise skeptically. “Okay, maybe a little jealous, but it’s not your fault. Mostly I’m grateful,” she added, her voice shaking despite herself. “I’m glad she wasn’t alone.”

“I promised. I _swore_ I wouldn’t leave her alone and I _didn’t_.”

“She’s such a loyal person. It’s easy to be loyal back.” She caught the look on Rachel’s face. “ _You_ gave her that shirt, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Rachel admitted with a smile. “For her birthday this year. Your birthday was hard for her. I wanted to make her laugh.” There was a long pause, before Rachel met her eyes hesitantly. “Um…please don’t get more jealous, but just so you know…there were a couple…I mean, we didn’t, like, _sleep_ together. I mean, she’s way older than me, and she’s not my type anyway, and she’s kinda like my big sister now, but…she’d go days without sleeping and sometimes she just needed someone to be there with her.”

Waverly took a shaky breath. Her heart was breaking for her strong, stalwart Nicole, who had already been dealing with a lifetime of pain and abandonment…even before trying to be brave for her adopted teenage sister and stuffing even more pain down inside.

And failing.

Waverly exhaled shakily. “She doesn’t like needing people.”

Rather than agreeing or disagreeing, Rachel said with some heat, “She needed _you_. All I did was hold her hand and make up stories about Mayan Xena and make sure she got some sleep.”

“She’d much rather take care of someone than be taken care of. I’m glad she let you,” she added. “And I’m glad she had you to take care of.” A moment later, her brain caught up with her ears. “…wait. Mayan Xena?”

“My new hero,” Nicole said, startling Waverly with her sudden reappearance. To Rachel, she added, “Traps are re-set. Can we…?”

Rachel’s jaw dropped a bit. “Again?? Shouldn’t you, like, stop to eat and drink something?” Nicole, scowling a bit, turned her back to Waverly briefly and then Rachel blurted, “ _Oh!_ Oh, right! Okay! I’m gone. I’ll, like, hang out in the barn or something.”

“No hunting, Rachel Valdez,” Nicole said sternly.

This was obviously an on-going argument. Rachel rolled her eyes. “ _Fine_. Wouldn’t want to interrupt all the _love-making_ with you having to rescue me anyway.”

Nicole grinned a little. “Shut up.”

Rachel laughed, shaking her head and grabbing the still-untouched glass of kombucha where Waverly had tried to surreptitiously set it back on the kitchen table. “Text me when I can come back.”

Waverly watched her go, then looked back to Nicole. “She’s…something. I’m guessing she and Wynonna either bonded immediately or instantly hated each other?”

“A little of both,” Nicole admitted. Then she sighed. “Waverly, I…we keep getting interrupted, or sidetracked, and I don’t wanna waste any more time.” She caught Waverly’s eyes and then, without so much as blinking, knelt down on one knee in front of her. “ _Yes_ , Waverly. Yes. It was a yes. It was _always_ a yes. Marry me. I wanna be yours forever. I mean, I already _am_ but…..” She took a ring out of her pocket and held it up to Waverly. “I know this isn’t…that it’s…I just…needed to buy you a ring. You know how I felt about the other one.”

Waverly couldn’t contain a half-laugh, half-sob as she knelt in front of Nicole. “I threw it away. I don’t want…I wanna live _my_ life…not my father’s.” She shook her head, offering her trembling hand to Nicole. “I’m already yours,” she added, watching as Nicole slipped the delicate ring onto her finger. “I always have been. Marry _me_?”

“Any time you want, baby. I would right now…if there was someone here who could.”

Waverly laughed through her tears. “Well, I am an angel. Shouldn’t that at least come with marrying powers?”

Nicole laughed that same brittle, disbelieving laugh before she ducked her head to gather herself and then looked back up with wonder and love and maybe even a little relief in her eyes. “If you want it to.”

“I want the _world_ to know I’m yours, Nicole,” Waverly said seriously. “So…by whatever power I might have because my mom screwed an angel…I say we’re married.”

Nicole, despite herself, laughed, but this was her genuine, warm laugh and not the fragile one from a few moments before. “Do I get to kiss the bride now?”

Waverly grinned, biting her lip. “Hope you’ll do lots more than that. I’d hate to have banished the kid for no reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Mary Black song from the 90s called "Nobody Lives Without Love." It still is, and will always be, the song I associate with Melissa Good's "Hurricane Watch" (specifically, the scene where Dar is trying to figure out her wedding vows)...but I had to borrow the line for the title.


End file.
